fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ashleigh Crichton
Who's seen the movie? Is this an actual character? CorbeauKarasu 18:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm doubtful it is. I mean, a brother named Ashely. What the hell? It's probably a Mary Sue character this guy made to try and tie it into the "canon". Tommy-Vercetti 20:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing that it's fake. There's the Ashley thing for starters, not to mention that we've had other pages about movie characters for a while now, and the author couldn't think of any information. Fullmetal Fan 22:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) What are u talking about? the story of the film is so dark and cool with that all plot twists. And that guy Ashley Chricton is epic. JPPCouto 22:30, April 23, 2012 yes it is actually a character hes Julias brother and a good alchemist until voyager kills him and takes his body 20:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC)DougBarger Has anyone seen this stupid movie to confirm these claims? I'm sick of hearing about this character already. Tommy-Vercetti 20:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I have seen this movie. It was in cinemas all over the country, although on a limited run in those. The DVD was released in the US in April 2011, I believe, and in the credits, his name is listed as "Ashleigh Criton". The facts in this entry are genuine and he is not a Mary Sue or Marty Stu. It's actually a decent film-- try watching it. Nancy Jay, United Kingdom "It was in cinemas all over the country". Oh really? How is that possible?! United Kingdom never had anime movies in all movie theaters. BTW, this movie is really good (of course not the best movie ever, but the fact that movie is in volume 11.5 a reading what happened before of the plot of the movie: it's very good) and I'm not saying this, because I'm a fan, I' have already seen a lot of anime movies and if u watch in Blu-ray and look to the details of the plot, u will understand what I'm saying. JPPCouto 02/09/2013 sorry needed emergency notes space Miranda - shelley calene-black - sukiku tamagawa Major Peter Soyuz - chris smith - hideyuki umezu Gonzales - Bruce Dubose - yukimasa kishino Pedro - Jonathan Brooks - kiyutaka furushima Ashleigh - Patrick Seitz - Hidenobu Kiuchi (adult) - ryuhei kimura (child) atlas - toshiyuki morikawa Spelling If this guy is "Ashleigh", not "Ashley", the rest of the article should be changed to match, right? I'd assume it's this new spelling, not the female one, right? Any reason why this wasn't completed yet by anyone? Laziness or was it supposed to be like that? Either way, I'm changing it. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 21:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) i think his name is "Ashley" and that's men's name. Don't you know the football player Ashley Cole? Another think, we should change the symbol of Amestris in his page and the other characters from Creta and Milos. JPPCouto 23:50, September 8, 2012